Field of the Invention
The present invention is a urinal device. More specifically, the present invention is a women's urinal device.
Description of the Related Art
Urinals have been in use for centuries. However, their use is limited to men only. Use of conventional toilets or commodes by women not only results in increased consumption of water, it can also prove to be troublesome in crowded places, such as theaters, shopping malls, clubs and other venues. As a result, females are required to spend more time standing in the bathroom queues, which may be frustrating for many.
What is needed is a women's urinal device that addresses and solves these problems.